


Yours

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Smosh Kink!Verse [7]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Clothed Sex, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony can't get Ian off his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as sorry about this as I probably should be, oops.
> 
> More Petplay kink stuff, yay

When Anthony sent Ian a text that simply said, ‘Kitten…?’ while out at a meeting, Ian smiled and sent one back that asked how Anthony was.

He didn’t expect to get ‘do you have your collar on?’ as a response, but he shrugged and answered honestly anyway, texting back a simple ‘No’. Ian thought for a second and followed it up with a, ‘Why? Want me to put it on for you, sir?’

Smirking as he went back to writing, Ian didn’t have to wait long at all for a response.

‘Do it, and send me a picture while you’re there.’

Okay, nothing he couldn’t do. Ian got up and fetched his collar from its box in the nightstand, fumbling a little to fasten it around his neck without any help. He was so used to Anthony putting it on for him that he’d never really learned how to do the buckle up on himself.

He took a picture in their bedroom mirror, tilting his head to the side and holding onto the bell on his collar with his free hand, (that had become something of a habit, a comforting reminder that it was there,) and sent it to Anthony. Ian went back to writing but left his collar on, occasionally playing with the bell idly as he waited for another reply. He was more focused on that than on writing if he told the truth, but between checking his phone and sipping tea he did manage to force out some more words of a script he’d been staring at for far too long.

It took little over an hour for Anthony to get home even though he’d maybe ended up speeding a little. He’d been bored in the meeting, so bored, and ended up thinking less than innocent thoughts about Ian, in his collar, on his knees, bent over… He’d tried the ‘cough if you can read minds’ trick a few times just in case but more than anything the sweat beading at his collar and his cheeks pinkening were more giveaways. It was only when Ryan said, “You’re not looking too good, man,” that Anthony excused himself. Thankfully it had only been a meeting about some new editing software - it could wait, he had far more pressing matters to attend to, namely making that goddamn bell ring for a good half an hour at least.

“Kitten?” Anthony called when he let himself in, and the soft jingle from the back room belied Ian’s position in their apartment. He smirked and called out again. “Don’t move, I’ll come to you.” He kicked his shoes off and popped a couple of buttons on his shirt for good measure, checking his reflection in the hallway.

He found Ian sitting cross legged on the office chair, his collar showing over the back of his hoodie. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” Ian said, spinning around in the chair and giggling when he nearly lost his balance.

“Get up, and strip,” Anthony said simply, standing in the doorway and closely watching Ian with dark eyes. “Then come and kneel in front of me, Kitten.”

Ian swallowed and felt his skin prickle with heat. That tone of voice only meant one thing. He widened his eyes a little and then got up off the chair, slowly stripping off his clothes. “Well, now I know why you’re home early,” he quipped, his bell ringing when he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Ian folded his clothes neatly on the chair, earning an approving look from Anthony.

“I didn’t ask you to speak, Kitten,” Anthony drawled, looking down to watch Ian kneel, his cock already half-hard between his thighs. Placing a hand on Ian’s shoulder, indicating for the other man to follow him on hands and knees, Anthony sauntered out of the office and through to their bedroom.

Ian followed closely, feeling the familiar tingles of subspace start to seep into his mind from the small actions. He knelt at the end of the bed, as he’d been taught to, head dipped slightly but with his eyes looking up, because it made him look ‘irresistibly cute’, or so Anthony had told him once.

Anthony busied himself with getting things out of drawers while Ian knelt there silently, looking through his eyelashes at Anthony’s back. Anthony took his time, drawing out the time Ian would be on his knees for - he wanted the now yellow bruises there to darken again, for the carpet to scuff Ian’s knees just so he could kiss it better.

Unfastening his jeans, Anthony moved to stand in front of Ian, who quickly reached up and pawed at Anthony’s boxers, tugging the waistband down just enough for Anthony’s length to bob free. He leaned up and tongued at the head languidly, playfully reaching up and scratching at Anthony’s hips through his button down shirt. Ian closed his mouth around Anthony, making a soft noise in the back of his throat when Anthony’s fingers knotted in his hair and the other man cooed a soft, “Yes… Such a good kitten,” from above him.

Ian loved praise, loved getting it from Anthony most of all, and it always spurred him on to try new things, like swirling his tongue around the side of Anthony’s length while his hand reached up to work over what he couldn’t quite reach with his mouth and tongue.

Anthony let out groans of appreciation, tugging Ian’s hair when he got a little too playful and scraped his teeth. His fingers pet at Ian’s hair and he let out a louder moan when Ian swallowed him down, the others’ nose pressing up against his hips firmly was almost too much to take, along with everything else.

Eventually, reluctantly, he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here, my gorgeous little kitten,” Anthony breathed out, gently tugging Ian’s hair before letting go. He watched Ian climb up onto the bed and stretch out, gratuitously pressing his hips down against the mattress when he was lying comfortably next to Anthony.

Ian never needed to be asked twice, not anymore anyway, so when his mouth was guided back to Anthony’s cock he swallowed and appreciately licked from the base to the tip a few times, his bell clinking every time his head bobbed.

“Mm, fuck,” Anthony mumbled, trailing his hands over Ian’s body, from the top of his head down to his ass and back again slowly. He stopped after a few repeats, instead spreading Ian open and circling a finger around the others’ entrance, getting a loud moan in return. Leaning back, Anthony reached for the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, not bothering to warm it before he pressed his middle finger against Ian and felt it slip inside him.

Ian was so worked up that it took him seconds to start pushing back and even less time to angle his head so he could look at Anthony while lavishing kisses and sucks to the underside of his cock. He knelt up a little, pushing his hips up into the air and Anthony’s finger deeper into him. “Can… More, please? Sir?” Ian murmured between licks.

“Good boy, remembering your politeness,” Anthony said, his voice barely above a rumble in his chest. He pressed another finger into Ian, then quickly added yet another, stretching him out and filling him up.

“O-oh, thank you,” Ian murmured, his eyes falling shut when Anthony spread his fingers slightly and twisted them around. He let out a small mewl of pleasure, gasping when Anthony’s fingers found the bundle of nerves inside him that made stars dance behind his eyelids.

“Are you gonna ride me, kitten? Or do you want me to fuck you into the mattress instead, hm?” Anthony’s free hand went back to petting Ian’s hair while he waited for an answer. He grinned breathlessly when Ian pulled back and tilted his head, wiping the quizzical look off his face by twisting his fingers just so again.

“Wanna ride you, Sir.” Ian’s hips twitched hard, back against Anthony’s hand. “Please…”

“Someone’s eager,” Anthony teased, slowly pulling his fingers from Ian and wiping them on the comforter. He shifted back on the bed, but not before carefully cupping Ian’s face and wiping his wet lips with his thumb.

With practiced ease, Ian swung his leg over Anthony’s hips and lowered himself down onto Anthony’s length. He tipped his head back and moaned, long and low in his chest, while grinding down against Anthony’s still mostly clothed body. Ian rocked his hips in circles while he adjusted, the bell at his neck jangling under the sound of heavy breathing and the soft skin at his inner thighs rubbing against the denim of Anthony’s pants.

Anthony gripped at Ian’s hips, his fingers fitting there over old bruises and pressing hard enough to cause new ones. He loved to mark Ian and wanted the world to know that Ian was his - belonged to him, and not anyone else. In fact, Anthony was sure that his belt would bruise Ian’s inner thighs and the thought made his length twitch hard.

Ian started to move properly then, letting out a soft noise every time he bottomed out and ground his hips. He leaned backwards with his hands on Anthony’s legs to steady himself, readily putting on a show. With his head tipped back and his skin on show, Anthony could see just how many marks he had left on Ian’s skin, and how much he still had left to mark in small secret places, like the underneath of Ian’s arm, the side of his ribcage and the lowest reaches of his hips.

When Anthony started to meet his every thrust, Ian’s moans grew louder and his movements more dramatic. He drove his hips down against Anthony’s, panting hard and looking up at the ceiling, eyes rolled slightly. Anthony’s fingers left nasty bruises on his sides, until one of them reached up and hooked under his collar.

Anthony tugged Ian towards him using his collar for leverage. He kissed him messily, tasting himself on Ian’s lips when he licked into the others’ mouth. A pleasant thrum filled Ian’s veins as he came suddenly, clenching around Anthony’s length and gasping sharply into his mouth, following it with a loud moan.

Rocking his hips up into Ian, Anthony slowed his pace but kept moving until he felt the bubbling in his own stomach become unbearable. He pulled out, gently pushing Ian to the side so he could slip out, and stroked himself once, twice, before he came across Ian’s soft thighs and hips.

Ian was still panting, hands on Anthony’s chest as he came down from his high. “I… I think you’re gonna have to get out of meetings early more often,” he said with a lazy grin, reaching up to hold onto his bell idly.

“And you’re gonna have to stop invading my thoughts Kitten, I swear you do it on purpose.” Anthony was smiling when he leaned up and kissed Ian softly, hand reaching up to pull Ian’s away from the bell, but only so he could hold onto Ian’s hand with his own.


End file.
